Pain
by LAB Rats
Summary: Pain by Three Days Grace. Songfic. Overview of the war. Sorry if it doesn't make sense, it was kind of hard to write.


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, or the song.

Pain- Three Days Grace

_Pain without love_

Pain without love, that's what started this war. One man had pain, but never the love to tell him it would be better. And soon he was killing others because they had something he didn't.

_Pain, I can't get enough_

When pain is all you know and all you understand, it doesn't matter if you feel more, because you can't get enough to die. Curses can make you scream, but no curse can kill you and make the pain go away.

_Pain, I like it rough,_

Pain is what marks you as alive. If you don't feel pain, you aren't there anymore. By the time it was in full swing, no one cared if they were hurt...at least they were alive to feel it.

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all_

The creeping numbness. The realization, they're gone, without the grief to come with it. The mindless knowledge that those men- those men were the ones that you had to kill, but without a why. Every time these people were seen, everyone else pulled back. That could have been me. That almost was...The pain was what kept them running, because it meant they weren't broken yet.

_You're sick of feeling numb,_

Some of them had gotten numb to the pain. Oh? She died. Ok. They didn't feel passion anymore. they knew to take down Voldemort. Why? Umm...And they were tired of it. they knew everyone else didn't realize it. But they were numb, and sick of it.

_you're not the only one_

Everyone was feeling it soon, the numbness that left them able to cope again. The numbness that was so welcoming instead of the pain, until the numbness was all that they could feel.

_I'll take you by the hand,_

Death came. Death took away the numbness and let them feel again. Death was good. Why wouldn't it be? Death was good.

_and I'll show you a world you can understand_

The afterlife, a world with emotions and no way that you can lose them. No pain. No loss. It was perfect for the war torn souls. They only wished they'd gone sooner.

_This life is filled with hurt _

Life, with it's ups and downs. Love and hate, everything is paired, and it seems that their lives just happen to get the bad parts more often in this war. Maybe if they push through, they'll see the light.

_When happiness doesn't work_

They tried celebrating birthdays still, but every time, someone says something. "I remember when He made an exploding cake."... "He would have been 21 next week."...Anything to remember the dead. They couldn't celebrate when everyone went home in tears. Again.

_Trust me, and take me hand_

Death was there again...he always came back for Harry, but Harry always said no...something else wanted him to stay, and he doesn't disappoint...he doesn't disappoint those relying on him...

_When the lights go out you'll understand_

Darkness falls again, and they can forget the war for a few moments, before the attack.. Before they are told, again, that they're needed and someone has died.

_Pain without love_

Everyone they love is dead, dying, or changed. Is it still worth fighting for?

_Pain, I can't get enough_

People were being tortured for sadists amusement.

_Pain, I like it rough,_

No one could last a day without being injured because of the increasing fatalities calling amateurs to battle.

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all_

But they were still there. And the other side. And people would rather be hurt in battle then be numb.

_Pain without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough,_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all_

Rather feel pain then nothing at all...even if the pain breaks them and will never leave...rather feel pain...isn't that strange?

_Anger and agony are better then misery_

Look around, what will you see? Bitterness. Anger. Sadness. Grief. Misery. Pain. Agony. Now look at the next person and you'll see the same things.

_trust me, I've got a plan,_

The leaders never planned. He never thought ahead. Which could be why, when he died for them, he was smiling. "Trust me..."

_When the lights go up, you'll understand,_

That was a hard fight. They nearly lost...but there was a plan. They had a plan. They had a plan.

_Pain without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough,_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all_

Rather feel pain then nothing at all...but the war is over. Houses are safe. Stores reopened. Rather feel pain over the loss then pass it by. Yes...Still...Rather feel pain...

_Pain, without love,_

_Pain, I can't get enough._

_Pain, I like it rough,_

_'cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing _

_rather feel pain_

Rather feel pain...Can I feel pain anymore? Can I recognize it? Rather feel pain...

_I know, _

...Someone that died...

_I know, _

...Someone who's life will be forever changed...

_I know, _

...Someone who lost the one that they loved most...

_I know, _

...Someone who went crazy in their grief...

_I know,_

...that I'm not innocent anymore...

_that you're wounded_

I know that you were there.

_(You know, you know, you know, you know,)_

That I'm here to help you. That I've seen what haunts you.

_That I'm here to save you, _

No one can save you but yourself. I'm here to help you do that.

_(You know, _

What you saw during the war is something you'll remember, forever. And only you know it.

_you know, _

What you felt when you killed someone, was something only you will know. But you will remember, forever.

_you know, _

What happened when no one else was there, is something you'll know. You'll feel responsible, you'll cry, you'll blame everyone...but you know they didn't do it.

_you know,)_

What the scars mean to you, are entirely different then what they mean to anyone else. This scar means you weren't fast enough. That scar means you were too weak to hold the shield anymore. But Someone else told you something different, didn't they? They said that this scar meant you were brave enough to be in battle. That scar means you were unharmed until the end, and that you ran out of power protecting.

_I'm always here for you_

If you want to tell me what you know now, I'll listen. I'll listen you you forever.

_(I know, I know, I know, I know, I know) _

_That you'll thank me later_

You might not want to thank you, might not want to know me at all, after the war. We survived. We're the survivors...

_Pain without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough,_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all_

_Pain without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough,_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all_

So...why do I feel like I should have died?

_Rather feel pain then nothing at all,_

_rather feel pain_

A/N This song is too long. If I thought I could cut it off halfway through, i'd have done it...but I don't think that I could have. I still like it.


End file.
